Item
An item is an artifact or object from Runeterran history and are featured in-game as enhancements for champions. A champion can only carry six items and a trinket at a time, making the selection of items an important part of achieving victory. Items are only obtainable through the item shop located at the fountain (and through everywhere on the map). This is also where items are sold back for 70% of the total gold spent to obtain them. Some items are sold for 40% their total cost. Classification Categories The shop menu in the All Items tab can be filtered using the checkboxes to the left: * Starter items - includes items obtainable with the starting gold, suitable for the laning phase or jungling * Tools - Includes consumables and trinkets * Defense - includes items that grant statistics such as health, armor or magic resistance. * Attack - includes items that grant statistics such as attack damage, attack speed or critical strike chance. * Magic - includes items that grant statistics such as ability power, mana or . * Movement - includes items that grant enhanced movement speed. Tiers Items that are a part of the upgrade tree are divided into three tiers: basic, advanced, and finished. * A basic item does not require any other items to be purchased. * If an item has a specified recipe that consists of basic items and a combined cost, it is considered an advanced item. ** When purchasing an advanced item, all basic items in its recipe in player's inventory are consumed. ** An advanced item can be purchased without having all of its components in the inventory. In that case, the combined cost will be increased by the cost of the missing components. * The same is true for finished items, which have at least one advanced or basic item in their recipe. Transformations Most items can be upgraded by paying the cost in gold. Some, however, cannot be purchased and are obtained solely through the process of transformation - a unique effect that occurs under a specific condition, either gaining a specified amount of stacks on the item or completing quests. Enchantments Enchantments are a special group of item upgrades that apply the same additional effect to several different items. Currently, there are enchantments available for Tier 2 jungle items. Consumables Consumable items are different from other item types in two ways. First, most consumable items may be stacked, allowing duplicates items to occupy the same item slot up to a cap. Secondly, consumable items may be expended to perform a specific function, permanently removing that item from the champion's inventory. On charge-based items such as the , the charge is consumable but the item cannot be stacked or consumed. Trinkets Trinkets are a special category of items that do not occupy any of the six item slots and have their own, seventh slot. The trinket slot cannot be used for non-trinket items. Effects Every item in the game provides some sort of effect. An item's primary effect is usually statistics, however, many items also possess secondary effects which provide champions with additional benefits beyond raw statistics. Consumables are one exception, as almost all consumables provide no benefits until consumed. In addition, some effects are labelled unique (which is explained below). * Statistics improve the champion's statistics in a positive way. With few exceptions, every non-consumable item in the game grants some form of statistic increase. The only exceptions are and its upgrades. * Actives are triggered by clicking on the item or by pressing the item's hotkey, and function similarly to a champion ability. These effects have cooldowns before they can be used. The cooldown of activated abilities is not affected by cooldown reduction. * Passives are effects that function automatically, like champion innate abilities. * Auras are buffs or debuffs that affect nearby friendly or enemy units, respectively. All aura effects are unique. ** The holder of an aura item is not considered to be under the effects of the aura and thus can still benefit from an aura. This allows auras to stack up to twice on champions who posses the aura themselves. Other allies will not benefit beyond the first aura. * Consumable items generally provide no benefit until consumed, functioning as an activated item effect. Consumable items are primarily focused on either gaining map control through the use of wards or boosting a champion's statistics for a brief period with potions and elixirs. Consuming an item will either destroy it or consume a charge, similar to stock abilities. Charge-based consumable items are refreshed when the holder returns to their spawning pool. Unique Some item effects are unique. Typically, a unique effect means that if a champion were to purchase two identical items, the unique effects would only be granted once. Some items grant basic statistics—such as cooldown reduction and spell vamp—with a unique tag to prevent abuse cases where the item could be stacked to exploit the statistics it provides. Aura items circumvent this restriction since the effect is received under different conditions. Some items feature unique named effects, such as Spellblade. A named effect is similar to a unique effect, except that the conditions of being unique are global. The effects of the named effect can only be gained once, even if the two items are entirely unrelated (such as Tenacity). Once a unique effect goes on cooldown, all other instances sync to the most recent cooldown even if they haven't been activated. Notes * Unless the effect is named, two different items with the same passive will stack. For example, the 10% cooldown reduction from and will stack, however owning multiple will not grant additional cooldown reduction. This is likely designed as such to deter multiple stacking of a cost efficient item. * Only the unique/named-unique effects will not stack. Other effects provided by the item will stack. cs:Předměty de:Gegenstände es:Objeto fr:Objet pl:Przedmiot pt-br:Item ru:Предмет zh:物品 Category:Items